Mens' and womens' desire to improve the appearance of their skin is relentless—as demonstrated by the fact that one cannot watch television very long today without viewing a commercial advertising some sort of product for controlling acne or eliminating skin lines caused by aging or the effects of too much exposure to the sun.
Almost all of these commercials claim that their particular product or treatment is superior to others on the market. Some commercials claim that the use of their products or treatments will not traumatize the skin in any way. Other than moisturizers, as a general rule, this is not the case. For example, many acne creams or alpha hydroxy acids cause the skin to dry out or peel. In addition, micro-dermabrasion treatments often traumatize the skin, dehydrate the face, and produce uneven results. Microdermabrasion propels aluminum oxide crystals at a high speed directly across the surface of the skin which often results in the crystals becoming imbedded into the tissue. Likewise, lasers and chemical peels damage the skin in order to stimulate collagen production. While use of some of these products and treatments may yield results, they do little to heal the tissue, and have various risks and side effects.
Thus, there remains a need and certainly a desire for products and treatments that will in fact treat various skin problems such as sun damaged or rough textured skin, aging or dehydrated skin, acne, rosacia, oily skin and scar tissue without traumatizing the skin.